PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT RESEARCH EDUCATION COMPONENT (REC) There is a critical need for training junior investigators to conduct high quality research focused on the needs of older adults with Alzheimer?s Disease and Related Dementias (ADRD) and other serious illness and their families. This proposal for the Research Education Component (REC) program of our Older Americans Independence Center (OAIC) aims to develop research leaders through creation of a dedicated program of academic and research development for junior investigators in the field of geriatrics and palliative care. The ultimate goal of the REC is to provide a strong foundation in the fundamentals of research for older adults with ADRD and other serious illness to put these investigators on a path to obtaining external funding and ultimately become successful independent researchers. In this proposal we have outlined a detailed plan to recruit talented, junior investigators (faculty or research fellows) from different disciplines and provide them advanced training in research methodology, a plan for individualized career development, a relationship with an experienced mentoring team, and funds to support an original research project focused on older adults with ADRD or other serious illness. Candidates for this core include those junior investigators who are immediately out of training and are starting a research path or are career switching from a predominately clinical career track to research (very early investigators); those investigators in the ?pre-K? stage who are preparing for or are in the process of submitting an NIH or foundation career development award; and those individuals who are transitioning off a career development award and need additional support as they apply for an R01 grant or equivalent mechanisms (?K to R?). The curriculum for the REC scholars consists of two core elements, designed to leverage OAIC and institutional resources while avoiding having to duplicate coursework: 1) a core curriculum in research design, methods and statistics currently offered by the Graduate School at the Icahn School of Medicine at Mount Sinai (ISMMS) and 2) curriculum addressing research elements related to geriatrics and palliative care led by OAIC faculty including new initiatives and collaborations for training in dementia-focused research. Training and weekly mentoring will occur in a variety of venues and will include clear roles and responsibilities for REC scholars and mentors alike. We have incorporated the use of individualized development plans and project tracking grids that infuse a spirit of accountability and provide a structure for monitoring progress. Regular and rigorous evaluation of the scholars as well as the program is in place. Oversight assures that the core?s co-leaders interact on a regular basis with our OAIC?s Leadership and Administrative Core and the Executive Committee to assure that the REC is successful. In addition we have created a REC Advisory Committee that will work with the REC leaders to assure that the core operates smoothly and efficiently to create a group of well-supported junior investigators dedicated to improving the care of older adults with ADRD and other serious illness and their families.